


Blanket Of Stone

by PoisonousIvy9797



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousIvy9797/pseuds/PoisonousIvy9797
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco visits Harry at midnight. Like always.<br/>And Harry is sleeping. Like always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't like to spoil anything for you right at the beginning, but its a sad story. If you don't like dead Harry, sad Draco and lots of angst, this is not your bite of cupcake. It has a very sad ending and if any of these things are triggering for you, please don't read it.

Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to Joanne Rowling. I am just a fanfiction writer.


End file.
